


[Podfic] Worst. Rescue. Ever.

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collaborative podfic of netgirl_y2k's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It was more of a kidnapping than a rescue.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Worst. Rescue. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worst. Rescue. Ever.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85986) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Title:** Worst. Rescue. Ever.

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** G/general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 2 minutes 46 seconds

  
  
 **download** [as an mp3 (3MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/worst-rescue-ever)  
  
  
cover by kalakirya!  
  



End file.
